


One of the Boys

by starcall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rare Pairings, Stress Relief, Voyeurism, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: Stuck at Hogwarts during Snape and the Carrows' reign of terror, Ginny finds herself angry, miserable, and sexually frustrated. She needs some mindless, animalistic relief from her stress and worry. Besides, it's not cheating if Harry broke up with her. Is it?





	One of the Boys

Ginny shivered. The chilly autumn wind blew straight through the eerily empty Quidditch stands, whistling around the lonely goal hoops, and stirring the overgrown grass, yellowing and dying from lack of care.

She hugged herself, pulling her legs up in front of her. She drew her wand and with a wave, conjured a Snitch—only an illusory one, but it moved like the real thing, hovering in the air on tiny golden wings. She sent it zooming around the abandoned pitch, watching the slight golden trail follow it.

It relaxed her a little, but it also made her think of Harry. She imagined him soaring after it, Firebolt between his legs, wind whipping through his hair.

She pressed her lips together and slid one of her hands up her own thigh, under her skirt. Every day she felt tension squeezing her body like a cage, knots in her muscles from her anger and frustration at how little she could do for Hogwarts and for Harry.

But worse was the ache that came with it, her needy body demanding a distraction from the constant worry and stress. She’d touched herself more in the past few months than she had her whole life. It seemed to be the only way to clear her mind for a few minutes, but when she was finished the feeling only worsened.

She strayed her fingers up to her knickers, wishing that she was in jeans instead of the skirt and tights. Snape and the Carrows had instituted a strict no-Muggle clothing policy. Uniforms were to be worn all the time.

Sighing, Ginny gently began rubbing herself through the two layers of fabric. She thought of Harry at first, but that only made her sad, so she thought of no one in particular, just strong arms holding her and lips kissing her and thick, hard…

“Hiya!”

She quickly removed her hand, turning to see Terry Boot making his way through the stands towards her. He had a paper bag in one hand.

“Neville told me I’d probably find you here.” He looked around the pitch. “Bit creepy, eh?” He sat down next to her on one of the hard, wooden seats.

“Yeah, I guess,” She said, hoping he didn’t notice the flush in her cheeks. “What’s that?” She pointed at the bag.

“Oh! It’s Knotgrass. Mead, y’know? I wanted Firewhisky but the bloke in Hogsmeade wouldn’t sell me any. Tosser. I’m eighteen, aren’t I?” He uncorked it with his teeth. “Want some?”  

He gave her the squat bottle and she took a sip. The thick, honey taste coated her mouth, and she felt the sting of the alcohol—it was a lot stronger than Butterbeer. She took another.

“Had a rough day, did you?” He asked, watching her drink. She wiped her mouth, passing it back to him.

 “Don’t know about you, but mine have all been rather shite recently,” Ginny said.

“Yeah… That’s why I wanted Firewhisky. Figured we may as well break all the rules now that they’re in charge. Oh yeah. Neville wants to talk to you about ‘the plan’. That’s the whole reason I’m here.”

“Which one?”

“I dunno. That’s what he said. I’m not important enough to know, I guess.” He took a gulp of mead.

Ginny felt tired and frustrated, and the last thing she wanted to do was argue with Neville about their next grand plan that was doomed to fail. “Tell him I can’t tonight.”

"Tell him yourself, bossy. I already walked all the way out here.”  
  
He caught her eye and she couldn’t help but smile. She knew Terry a bit better than some of Dumbledore’s Army, thanks to the year she spent dating his best friend Michael Corner. She’d always been comfortable around him—he was blunt and unpretentious, with a habit of saying exactly what he was thinking, which even then was refreshing compared to Michael’s constant moping and “complexity”.  
  
“Want to do some graffiti or something?” He stood. “Come on. It’ll make you feel better. Let’s do the locker rooms!”

She snatched the bottle from him and took a big draught, getting up. “Yeah, all right. Let’s go.”

He grinned. “Fuck yeah. That's the spirit, Weasley.”  
  
They made their way out of the stands and around the side of the Quidditch locker room building, a squat stone structure just beside the stadium. They passed the bottle of mead back and forth, painting large letters on the wall with their wands.

Ginny was doing a large, golden “D” for “Dumbledore’s Army.”, while Terry was doing a “W-e” in red. He had rolled up the sleeves of his black uniform sweater, and she saw a large, ugly scar up the side of his arm.  
  
“Did the Carrows do that?” She nodded at it.

He shook his head. “Crabbe. Caught me talking to Daphne. He’s been learning all kinds of new tricks.”

“Daphne?” She raised her eyebrows. “Not…”

“Greengrass, yeah. I let her copy off me in Potions, so she tolerates me.” He noticed the look she was giving him. “Oh, come off it, she’s not that bad. She’s not exactly pleased about the way Hogwarts is. Says the quality of education has gone down. I think she’d say more, but she’s scared to.”  

“Right. I’m sure it’s just terrifying for a pureblood Slytherin princess. Are you trying to get in her pants or something?”

He laughed. “I was trying to get information. She’s in with Malfoy and Parkinson and everyone else who snitches to the Carrows. But now that you mention it, she is well fit. The body on that girl--Oi!”

She punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Blimey, you hit harder than Michael,” He said indignantly.   

“You deserve it. She’d never go for you anyway, half-blood and all.”

“You’d be surprised. Purebloods love the taboo. They get off on it or something.” He looked back at the wall. “I'm sorry about all this... I always forget you’re not one of the boys.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “You think you have to watch your mouth around me because I’m a girl or something? Let’s talk “man to man”, then. Go on. Why’d you think you can make it with Greengrass?”

Terry looked a little embarrassed. “Why’d you think I can’t?”  
  
Ginny thought about it. “I mean besides the blood purity thing-- she’s gorgeous. If you like blondes with a stick up their arse.”

Terry stifled a snigger. “Sounds pretty good to me.”

Ginny shook her head, but she laughed. “You’re such a git.”  
  
“I mean people say the Patil Twins are the best-looking girls in our year, and…” He casually took a sip of mead, busying himself with painting his next word: “C-a-t-c-h”.  
  
"So? What’s that got to do with…” She caught his smirk. “No… You’re lying.”

“I didn’t say a word. And it’s true. This summer.”

“Which one?” The Patils were very pretty, and she honestly didn’t figure either one to go for Terry.

It’s not that he was bad looking—short, but broad-shouldered, with a pleasant, boyish face and tanned olive skin, but Terry just wasn’t their type. He wasn’t particularly popular or talented, and he had a bad haircut that he had bleached blonde with Muggle dye, so now his dark roots were growing out. Michael had said Terry had done it to stand out from him, but Ginny never believed him.

“Well. Thing is…” Terry started.

Ginny stared at him flatly. “You expect me to believe that _both_ of them…”

“No, no! ‘Course not. Who do you think I am, a bloody Veela, or something? Let me talk.” He scratched his head. “You know, my Mum’s Indian, so our families are sort of close. We went on holiday at their place in France. Proper fancy, but anyway…” He was uncharacteristically hesitant to share this, but Ginny could tell he wanted to. “One night I’m sleeping in the guest room and I wake up ‘cos one of them’s getting into my bed.”  

Ginny felt herself hanging on every word. He fidgeted as he spoke, running his hand through his unkempt hair.

“And I’m gobsmacked, but, I mean, all she’s wearing is this little silk thing and she starts kissing me, I’m not about to turn her away, obviously.”

Images floated through Ginny’s mind… The beautiful brown skinned girl in a scant lavender nightie, sliding her long legs under the covers as she slipped her tongue into a surprised Terry’s mouth.

“Doesn’t say a word to me. It was mental.” He shook his head, as if he still couldn’t believe it. Maybe because she hasn’t interrupted, he went on as if he was unaware of her. “I thought I was dreaming when she went for my pajamas, but… she was up for anything. It was early when she left.”

Unbidden, Ginny saw Terry throwing his head back onto the pillow, Padma’s plait bobbing up and down as she took him in her mouth, saw his forearms flex as he gripped Parvati’s arse, pumping his hips to fuck his cock into her from behind, putting his hand over her mouth to stifle her moans so they wouldn’t wake the house…

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut for a second, trying to clear her head. “So… which one was it…” She tried to sound casual, but her voice came out strained and hoarse.

“That’s just the thing… they both acted cool as you like the next day. I guess whoever wanted some plausible deniability.”

“What? You couldn’t even tell which one you were shagging?”

Terry looked at her for the first time in a while. “It was in the dark! And I wasn’t going to take a bloody guess and be wrong, was I? I bet they planned it that way for a laugh.”

“It was Parvati. Padma’s too shy.”

“I thought of that. But I reckon Padma likes me a bit better, so… it’s a toss-up. Hey, I don’t suppose you’ve seen Parvati naked, have you?”

Ginny raised an eyebrow. “Watch yourself, Boot.” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, will you? I mean in the girls’ dormitory. She might have a birthmark or something that would give it away.”

“I’ve never given her a thorough inspection. Sorry.” Ginny grinned.

 “That’s a shame. I’d pay a lot of Galleons to see that.”

She glanced over at him questioningly, but he didn’t notice. She wondered if the mead has loosened his tongue a little bit—he didn’t usually make these kinds of jokes. It certainly wasn’t helping anything for Ginny and neither was the warm, tingly feeling the mead had spread all the way down to her toes.

"So what about your love life, Weasley? Now that we’re having a talk between blokes.”

Her stomach tightened. She laughed, trying to be casual. “I mean, you saw a lot of it happen in front of you. I’m sure you hated it.”

“It was right annoying,” He admitted. “Erm… I heard you and Potter broke up at the end of last year. That must be hard.”

 “Yeah.” Ginny looked down. “Wasn’t exactly my first choice."   
  
“He had his reasons, though? Off trying to kill You-Know-Who and all that.” He glanced over at her. “Not that it makes it any less shit for you. And you’ve still got to worry about him and everything while you’re stuck here.”

“Yeah,” Ginny said quietly. “And everyone’s bloody pairing up, aren’t they? Neville and Hannah, Seamus and Susan. Even Lavender and Ernie, although she’ll go for anyone, I suppose.”

He nodded. “I reckon everyone wants some relief right now.”

Ginny thought about that. It was natural, normal, that she would be so frustrated. And she deserved some relief as much anybody, didn’t she? She didn’t belong to Harry. They weren’t even together, not really.

They stood there in silence, with only the crickets chirping for a minute. Terry flourished his wand as he wrote the last letter of his phrase: “We catch Snitches.”

Ginny throat was dry. She turned to look at him. “Terry.”  
  
“Yes, Weasley?”  
  
“Did you see me? Up in the stands?”

He looked at her, swallowed and nodded. “I didn’t mean for it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. My fault for doing it out there.” Ginny’s breath was surprisingly calm. “I only ask because I’m going to go around there and do it again. Thought you might want to know.”

Without waiting for his response, she turned and started walking around the changerooms to the side that faced the Pitch, out of view from afar.

She felt her hands shaking a little as she pressed herself to the wall and stripped off her shoes and tights, throwing them onto the cool grass. _It’s not cheating._ She told herself. _It’s not. You need this._ She squeezed her legs together, now bare in her skirt. Was he not going to come?

A moment later, he did, his shape silhouetted in the dying light as he leaned against the wall. For once, he didn’t say anything, just stared at her with a hard look that she’d never seen on his face before.  

Ginny met his gaze as she slid a hand up her pale thigh and under her skirt, shivering a little as her fingers brushed the outside of her panties. She started rubbing slow circles through the thin material, as she always did.  
  
Terry took in the sight with absolute focus, flicking from her shifting hand to her flushed face, down to her full breasts stretching the front of her white shirt. It was hard to pace herself when he was watching her, and she found herself going faster. No one had ever watched her get herself off before. It felt so wrong, so dirty. It was exactly what she needed.

When she hooked two fingers to pull her knickers to the side they were soaked through, sticking to her wet sex. As she circled her tender clit faster, her other hand went to her chest, groping herself through her shirt. Her breath had quickened, the flush spreading down her neck. She was so impatient.

Locking eyes with him, she took two of her fingers and stuck them in her mouth, sucking on them, wetting them before she lowered them down.

“Show me,” He said, voice hoarse.

 She hiked her skirt up around her waist, revealing her bare, delicate folds to him for the first time, just before she slid two fingers into her clasping pussy. Her lips parted in a moan, and she looked up at him, hungry for his reaction.

He was gritting his teeth, and she could see the bulge in his trousers.

“You like me watching you?” He asked.

Ginny nodded breathlessly, pushing her fingers in and out, coating them in her slickness.

“I knew you were a bad girl.” He breathed. “You want me to touch myself?” 

She nodded again, moaning low as she gave him a blazing, tempting look.

“Show me your tits, then.”

Ginny hadn’t expected him to be so forceful. It only made her fuck herself faster. She fumbled to undo the buttons with only her free hand, but she got enough done that she could open her shirt, reach in and pull down the cups of her bra. One at a time, her ample breasts dropped into view. She was proud of them. More than handfuls, about as big as they could get without interfering in her Quidditch playing, perky and freckled with large, pink nipples that she twisted and pinched for him.

“Fuck yeah...” He said it in a very different tone than the last time he had said it to her. As she watched anxiously, he unbuckled his belt, reached down and pulled out his cock. With a twinge inside her she saw that he was quite big, and perfectly shaped, the fat purple crown pointing directly at her. He gripped the taut, hard shaft and started stroking himself, matching her speed as she fingered herself furiously.

Ginny moaned desperately as she watched him fuck his hand, imagining how Terry’s thick cock would fill her tight, needy cunt. She knew that if she asked, he would take her virginity right now, shove her up against the wall and pound her so hard she could barely breath. She wanted it so badly, but Harry was still out there, and he would be back when this was all over. She had saved herself for him through five years and two boyfriends, that wasn’t going to change now.

But just thinking about it had brought her closer than ever. She pressed herself back against the rough wall of the building, sinking her toes into the dirt as she frantically returned to her swollen clit. Gasping, she made eye contact with Terry again as her lips parted, flame-red hair falling onto her face, breasts heaving.

“Are you close?” He bit out, hand still working fast on his cock. 

Ginny nodded, biting her lip. She couldn’t believe her ex-boyfriend’s best friend was about to watch her make herself come.

“Turn around. Up against the wall.”

Ginny did it without thinking, bending over and putting her hand against the wall, reaching back to keep rubbing herself. She felt the cool air on the exposed cheeks of arse, her hair falling in curtains as she looked back at Terry. He was coming towards her. He was going to put it inside her. She wasn’t sure if she could hold out if he did.

“Wait…” She panted, barely able to summon the breath. “Terry.” She felt his hands settle on her soft cheeks. Then he dropped to his knees in the grass.

“Can I?” He asked. She felt his breath on her folds. “You don’t have to touch me.”    

Ginny nodded. “God yes… please.”

He reached between her thighs and replaced her hand on her clit with his own, pulling her knickers down to her knees and burying his face in her pussy.

“Oh! _Fuck_ , Terry…” Ginny gasped as his tongue lashed her sex, his lips pressing up to eagerly suck at her wet cunt. The hand that wasn’t thrumming her clit roamed up her thigh, fingers sinking into her tight, round arse, holding her in place for his greedy mouth.

Ginny circled her hips wantonly, grinding herself back onto his face. She clutched her swaying tits, tugging on her rosy nipples as he took her closer and closer to the edge. “I’m gonna come… You’re gonna make me come…” She whimpered.

“Come for me then,” He murmured into her pussy. “Come on my face, Ginny.” He battered her overwhelmed clit with his fingers and pushed his tongue into her cunt.

Ginny quivered, thighs pressing together, pleasure flooding her sex as she cried out, face screwed up in ecstasy, but he hung onto her jerking hips and pressed his tongue flat against her clit. She pushed back against his mouth, riding out her orgasm until her knees went weak and he guided her to the ground.

She lay there, body drained and weak, panting as if she had just finished a marathon Quidditch match. She heard Terry zip himself up, and felt a pang of regret that she hadn’t made him come, too. She lifted her head and looked back at him, kneeling at her feet. He grinned at her, wiping his face on his sleeve. With a wave of his wand, he cleaned and dried her knickers.

“Legs out.”

Feeling a little self-conscious now that the heat of the moment had passed, she extended her legs, and he pulled her underwear back up around her hips, giving her a light spank on the arse. She jumped, still sensitive, and he laughed.

He repeated the motion with her tights, sliding them up her smooth legs, and then her shoes, one at a time. “Come on. Don’t want to miss curfew. Get up.”

Ginny let him help her up, legs still shaky, and he did up the buttons on her shirt as she looked up at him. “Thanks. Hey, Terry, I…” She started, but he shook his head.

“If you need another distraction, I’d be more than happy. Otherwise feel free to never call again. That’s what us blokes are like.” He winked at her and started off towards the castle, hands in his pockets, leaving Ginny to hurry after him and wonder why she had ever picked Michael Corner.


End file.
